


Sleep and Wake (With Me)

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [13]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One thing Nomi didn’t count on was the nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep and Wake (With Me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Amanita/Nomi - safe.
> 
> Could take place anytime during the last half of season 1 onwards. No real spoilers for the show.

One thing Nomi didn’t count on was the nightmares.

They all had them, and they came in different ways. Will’s had little girls running through mazes; Kala’s were in empty temples. Wolfgang’s left her waking with the sensation of choking on blood, Sun and Riley’s were so _cold_ , Lito’s were so lonely, and Capheus…Capheus always woke in the middle of his dreams, heart pounding, drenched in sweat.

“Baby, baby,” Amanita’s voice broke through the half-sleeping haze, bringing Nomi into consciousness like a beacon. “Come on, sweetheart, that’s it. It’s all just a dream.”

Nomi nods, gulping in deep breaths, face buried in Amanita’s hair. “God, I never…I never dreamed like this before.” Her breathing evens out as Amanita’s hands smooth down her shoulders and back, warm and soft, her touch nothing but loving.

“You’re not alone,” Amanita whispers, pulling the quilt tighter around their intertwined bodies. “For starters, you have them. They’re there for you.”

“I know,” Nomi says with a small smile. “Kala was just here. She held my hand.”

Amanita laughs, waving into the empty space next to Nomi’s side of the bed. “Thank you, Kala.” She wraps Nomi tighter in her arms. “And you have me. You’re _always_ safe with me.”

Nomi sighs and looks up at Amanita. “You’re home to me,” she says, and kisses her.


End file.
